Kyo Tachibana
Appearance • Dark brown hair with natural highlights which change the color of the hair to light brown in the sun. • Sapphire blue eyes which turn to a light purple when in different lighting. • Semi-Average body type with feminine curves around the hips and feminine facial structure making it hard to tell if he is male or female. • Wears black reading glasses, blue earbuds attached to a smartphone in his pocket, black zip up hoodie, white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. Behavior/Personality • Loyal • Resentful • Dark • Funny • Child-like • Madness • Sad • Forgiving • Enraged • Understanding 'Occupation/Class' Priest in training. 'Roleplay Alignment: Chaotic Neutral' A chaotic neutral character followshis or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will value their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are into as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Fi'ghting Style' Base Style: Thunderous Boxing Flow of battle: Duo ' '''This style initiates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Taught to Kyo by Master Keyth Tasanagi ' '''Chi Base (Alteration) An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi. Alteration is often mistaken with conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of real things. Chi''' Form: Twilight Chi' '''User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positive that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept.' 'Weapon of Choice' Swords, Guns, Whips. (Anything to him that is a weapon or is considered a weapon he will use.) Main Weapon:'' ''Burū kaminari (Blue lightning) – They are gloves with metal structured on the outer side of the gloves; on the tips of each finger are blue colored metal claws, on the back of the hand towards the center are blue crystal domes embedded in the metal, housed inside the crystal are five reels threaded with microfiber steel cables which are quiet sharp. Kyo is able to bend and command the control of the wires with movements in his hands, the point of where the wires come out are located at the tips of the metal claws, theses wires are can be retractable, another feature is that the blue clawed tips can extend five inches out. secondary Weapon: M97 Grenade Launcher modified with bayonet attachment, able to fire slug-like bullets, explosive shells and gas shells. ''' '''Hidden Weapons: Two daggers, an extendable Kunai, a small gun which resembles that of a squirt gun holstered at his side hip. Allies/Enemies '(As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper.)' 'Background' "It is unclear to how I came to be, I want to find myself in this strange world." From the day he was found on the doorstep of the Kasihana orphanarium Kyo as a child growing in the middle of place made it seem he was an odd child, he loved having friends, making so many it felt like a family as he grew older. But as time progressed he watched as the people he loved, he called family disappear before him by people that would soon become there parents, he played with the people who were left but as the numbers dwindled his sanity did to, he was a mess when he became the last person in the orphanage to be adopted, yet no one came for him, he was alone. After his eight birthday he was evicted from the orphanage so it could be mowed down and replaced with something new. From then on he was out on the streets, fending himself off from other people, he started out in District 1. Fighting to survive, selling drugs, blackmailing old politicians, he did it all in his name to move on in life. At age eighteen he built a good life for himself in District 2's Roppongi District, he lives in a set of apartments his being on the second floor, three doors from the stairs that lead to the streets. His apartment was decent sized and with that he had a car to go with it. From time to time he gets jobs from some of the old politicians he blackmailed in the past as they have now become vital contacts to his life and would stay that way till he died, yet that was not the only thing that was vital to him, he wanted to know where he came from, who his parents were and why did they leave him on those steps late in December before Christmas time. ' 'PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our participants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! • 100 Percent Muscle Usage • Peak Human Stamina 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Jin Category:3rd Gen